Markings
by Lady Gunblade
Summary: Cloud decides he shouldn't be the only one getting hickeys. He's just a little too timid to do it while Zack's awake. Z/C, oneshot. Happy Birthday, Cloud!


_Whew, it's been a while, hasn't it? I just couldn't bear the idea of not even writing something for Cloud's birthday. It's short, it's sweet, it's unbeta-d and I'm not very good, but I hope you'll all enjoy it. Happy 33rd, Cloud!_

* * *

  
The preposition that in fictional homosexual relationships the dominant male stayed up late into the night to hold his lover in his arms and gaze upon his feminine beauty was not always true.

As was, this night, the case with Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

2:14 AM found Cloud wide awake in his lover's arms, raking his fingertips over the other's skin and staring at his serene sleeping face.

Upon reaching the soft, hairless skin of Zack's neck, a frown formed on Cloud's face. The skin there was just… completely smooth. It was all the same tan color and there were no irregularities whatsoever.

Whereas his own skin…

Cloud moved his fingers to his own neck, trailing them from his jugular to his collarbone and back. Blushing, he remembered exactly where and how Zack had marked him, mostly just this night. Blushing even harder, Cloud remembered how much he had enjoyed it, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on what had been bothering him.

Zack didn't have a single mark on him. Not even the tiniest love bite, or trails of Cloud's fingernails racking down his back.

That wasn't really fair, was it? Cloud might be the submissive one, but Zack was _his_ boyfriend too, right? He shouldn't be the only one getting marked. Besides, Cloud really liked it when Zack gave him a hickey. Wouldn't Zack enjoy it as well?

Hesitantly, Cloud reached out and touched the dip in Zack's neck. That would be a good spot. The skin there was thin and sensitive, and Zack's uniform would cover it up. Glancing at Zack's face to make sure he was _really_ asleep, Cloud decided now was as good a time as any, and moved his head a little closer.

Trying to remember all the techniques Zack used Cloud started to kiss and lick at the skin softly, for fear that Zack would wake up and get mad. But as he went on and Zack was still asleep, Cloud decided to start nipping a bit. When there was still no reaction from his boyfriend, he thought it would be alright to get a little bolder and sucked hard at the sensitive skin.

"What are you doing?"

The tired but obviously bemused voice instantly drained Cloud of the confidence he had gained in the idea of marking his boyfriend. He startled back and looked straight into Zack's twinkling, sleepy eyes. In his mind he was looking for a way out, but Zack's arms were locked firmly around his waist.

"I… I was just…"

"Trying to give me a hickey?"

Cloud looked away, not only out of embarrassment at the blunt way Zack put it, but also because of the undeniable passion and love burning in Zack's eyes. It was something Cloud still hadn't completely gotten used to, even after all this time, no matter how much Zack cuddled and kissed and reassured him.

Zack brought their noses together and softly raked his fingers through Cloud's spikes.

"You could have just asked." he whispered in Cloud's ear.

The blonde couldn't repress the shudder that went down his spine at that. Nor could he prepare himself for the kiss Zack pulled him into.

When he pulled back, Zack was already grinning again, and had to force himself not to laugh in endearment at Cloud's confused expression.

"You had the right spot, you know."

Cloud looked up, only barely stopping himself from blurting out a charming 'wuh?'.

"I did?"

Zack chuckled and nodded, briefly closing his eyes. When they opened again, they were twinkling mischievously.

"You just have to use a little more tongue."

And before he knew it, Cloud's mouth was back at his neck, licking at a particularly good spot.

---

It was probably best that Zack didn't know he had a medical examination scheduled the following morning.

* * *

_Reviews make me very happy :)_


End file.
